Ruby Knights
.]] The Ruby Knights is a guild that is located in Kanavan. Elesis is their appointed leader, but in her absence, her rival Gerard holds the place in her stead. Background There is nothing else known about the guild but is presumed that they are well-known due to Lire and Arme's reactions when Elesis revealed that she is the Captain of the Ruby Knights. Known Members Eckhart Sieghart Eckhart Sieghart was the first known leader of the Ruby Knights. He rejected the top General position bestowed upon him by King Kanavan and led the Ruby Knights across the land to find areas inhabited by monsters. Ercnard Sieghart Ercnard Sieghart is the 35th successor of the Sieghart lineage and once famed as the Legendary Swordsman of Kanavan. Before his sudden disappearance, Ercnard had joined the Ruby Knights as a talented swordsman. Elscud Sieghart Elscud Sieghart was the former leader of the Ruby Knights until he went missing. When he had become the leader, he started to gather the former members and made a name for Ruby Knights by fighting the vilest monsters and participating in the fiercest battles. Elesis Sieghart Elesis Sieghart is the current leader of the Ruby Knights. She left the Ruby Knights in Gerard's care to join the Grand Chase in order to secretly search for her missing father. Gerard Farenwhite Gerard Farenwhite is the son of Depas Farenwhite and Elesis' rival for the leadership of the Ruby Knights. After Elesis left to join the Grand Chase, Gerald acts as the de facto leader in her stead and supports her in her mission. Arthur Larryschmidt Arthur Larryschmidt is the son of the Ruby Knights' blacksmith as well as Elesis' friend. For his friend who wanted to quickly become strong, he made her first sword unbeknownst to Elscud. Because he wasn't able to protect her, Arthur promised to make a sword that would protect her in battle. Trivia *In Elsword, another game designed by KOG Studios which has a very similar synopsis to Grand Chase, a group called the Red Knights exists with Elesis as its captain. **In China and Taiwan, the Ruby Knights were known as the "Red Knights". ***In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, all servers use the term "Red Knights". *Guild Manager Bestair originally wanted to join the Ruby Knights in order to grow stronger so that he may better protect Rita. However, he was not accepted suggesting that the Ruby Knights have high standards for their members. *In the Gorge of Oath, Arme asked Elesis if she is acquainted with Ronan as both of them are from Kanavan. However, she claimed that the Ruby Knights and the Kanavan Royal Guard have no interaction with each other whatsoever. Gallery Elscud chaos.png|Concept art of Elscud. Sieghart23.png|Sieghart's dialogue portrait (new). Knight3.png|Elesis' dialogue portrait (new). 02 Gerard Farenwhite.png|Gerard's portrait. Red Knights Symbol.png|Emblem of the Ruby Knights. A história dos personagens.png Concept Artwork Gerald 1.png Gerald 2.png Arthur 2.png References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Groups Category:Story Category:Browse __FORCETOC__